


The Secret of the Scales

by TheInkBin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, I had little idea of the show either, I had no idea what i was doing when i wrote this, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Original Character insert alert, This sucks ;-;, uh idk tags anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInkBin/pseuds/TheInkBin
Summary: I thought moving to Paris was going to be fun but everything comes with a price, doesn't it?I knew moving to a new school, in a new country, was not going to be easy but I was ready. I learned the language, studied their culture, read about their history, and yet, I was still clueless. But I have Parisian blood in me, right?But who would've thought that Paris held such miraculous secrets...?
Kudos: 3





	1. A New Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JadeNova7w7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeNova7w7/gifts).



> This is story will be straight copy-pasted from one of my (canceled) books from my Wattpad, with no editing AT ALL- including the summary. So please pardon all the terrible timing and just overall writing.
> 
> My friend, JadeNova7w7, gave me the idea to move this story onto here because why not. I only have one work here anyways. 
> 
> Link to the original work: https://www.wattpad.com/story/165344747
> 
> { Just a little heads up, I put the disclaimer at the end or else it'll take up more room than the actual story. I'm kidding ofc, or am I? }

(Episode Base: Origins Pt. 1)

"Honey, it's time to wake up."

I groaned unconsciously since I was still mostly asleep. I grabbed my blanket and covered my entire body with it, including my head.

"Come on, Nicole, you are going to late! Your jet lag should've worn off by now." Her voice now sounded a bit more stern and angry.

"Uh huh...just...a few more minutes..." I breathed out slowly.

My mom then rolled her eyes and pulled off my blanket with one swift tug and unfortunately, I was rolled like a burrito into it so I fell to the floor with a _thump_. I'm just glad that we got a soft carpet to go under my bed...

"Gah! Mom! Why did you do that! I _was_ going to wake up!"I protested and whined while my body was still struggling to get out of sleep mode.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were wrapped into your blanket like that," my mom apologized. She then neatly placed my blanket back on my bed and started towards the door.   
I was already standing up, rubbing my backside, when I saw my mom wave her hand towards me over her shoulder.

"Let this serve as a reminder for the rest of your school year. You better set an alarm next time," she warned, and I could tell she was serious, deadly serious.  
I gulped as she walked out the door and once she left, I sat on my bed and sighed while looking around my room.

It was humbly decorated since we just moved here to Paris last week, and we only bought a few necessary pieces of furniture.

My room was about 120-140 square feet and there was a small loft on the left side of the door, (when you walk in) and it was big enough for me to turn it into my own little office for work and stuff. The walls were still old and the original paint was already peeling, but my parents said sometime this week we could paint the walls and even turn one into a climbing wall! My bed, more like a mattress, was against the foot of the wall across from the entrance. An empty four drawer dresser was placed by the left side of my bed. There was nothing inside, though, mainly because I'm just too lazy to transfer all my clothes from my luggage to it. I was just content using just that to store my clothes.

That was basically all the stuff I had in my room so far for now.

I was about to lay back down on my bed when I recalled what my mother said about today.  
I leaped up and checked the time on my phone.

"7:45!" I cried in panic, much louder than I expected, and dashed to get changed.

After about 10 minutes, I was ready and I even doubled checked my bag on the way toward the door, with a piece of toast dangling from my mouth.

"Se yo lator." I was able to say with that bread in my mouth.

"Are you sure that's all you need and do you want us to call a cab for you?" My mom called out to me, worried while making lunch for my 10-year-old sister.

"Yeah and no thanks," I replied, about to close the door, with my half-eaten bread now in my hand, "The high school isn't too far from here thankfully, so I think I can still make it if I run. Bye, Mom! Bye Sofie!"

I didn't hear their reply since I already started speeding down the street, hoping I wasn't too late.

 _(_ _Around another 10 minutes later)_

I was looking at my new school schedule when I was hastily crossing the street that connected the main street to the school area.  
Not watching where I was going, I bumped into someone hard when I reached the other side.

"Whoa!" we both cried out. I dropped my paper to see who I bumped into and was able to catch him before he met the floor. I was also able to quickly catch the elder man's cane with my right foot.

"I-I'm _so_ sorry, sir," I stammered, embarrassed, as I let him go, "I wasn't looking on where I was going." I looked down in shame so I didn't have to meet his eyes.

"It's alright young one. But you better head off to school if you don't want to be late."

"Oh! That's right, school! I almost forgot!" I exclaimed as I scooped my schedule from the ground.

"Thank you, Mister, uh-" I started to say as I walked past him.

"Fu." He calmly replied with a gentle smile.

"Thank you and I'm really sorry, Mister Fu." I smiled, still very embarrassed, back. I turned around and made a mad dash into the school.   
Once I entered through the large entrance, I was quite stupefied at how open the school was. I've always been to a cramped indoor school that smelled like pungent perfume from divas and terrible, stinking gym socks from jocks. This was so much better smelling and looking.

Spying my first class on the second floor, I took two stairs at a time and burst through the door, and was able to hear the teacher say,"-my name is Miss Bustier."   
But, I tripped over my own foot as I was still bounding into the room. I was miraculously able to catch myself from falling by rolling.

"Excuse me! Watch where you fall! You could've ruined my hair!" I heard a snobby female voice scoff at my tumble.

I glared up from the floor and saw two girls looking down at me from their seats with disgust written all over their visage. It made _no_ sense why she had to say that, since they were on the other side of the room, one desk above me. One of them had bright blonde hair tied up in a ponytail with expensive-looking sunglasses on top. She even had some makeup on, which made me barf (internally of course). She was also wearing a bright yellow sweater with a black and white striped shirt underneath and an expensive-looking necklace sat nicely on her neck.   
I was about to study the girl next to her but the teacher came and helped me up.

"Your hair is fine, Chloe, and can't you show a bit of concern for her? She could've gotten really hurt." Miss Bustier asked Chloe.

"Hmph, it's not my fault Clumsy can't walk." Chloe huffed indignity, with her nose up and arms crossed.

 _Clumsy?_ I thought angrily _You're the clumsy one with your words, Chloe. You better watch what you say._

"Yeah," the red-haired girl next to her agreed, posing the same as Chloe.

"Thank you, Sabrina," Chloe smirked at her friend.

"Anything for my best friend!" Sabrina cried, about to embrace Chole in a big hug, but was automatically pushed away by her.

_Yeah, right. Best friends..._

"Nevermind them," the teacher assured me warmly, "But may I ask, are you the new student from America we've been expecting?"

"Expecting?" I thought out loud, becoming flustered, "Uh, I think so."

I started to hear and see my fellow classmates whisper to each other. Even Chole had a glint of interest in her cool, blue eyes.  
"America?" "She's from America?" "That's so cool/awesome!"

"Excellent!" Miss Bustier clapped, "So what's your name, dear?"

"My name's Nicole Kuai Durand, miss."

"What a pretty name." Miss Bustier complemented and I became more flustered, "So, Nicole, welcome to Paris and welcome to our school and class. I'm sure you can meet many great friends here. Why don't you take a seat near Nathaniel? He is the young man in the very back with red hair."

"Sure, and thank you for helping me, Miss Bustier." I slightly bowed before heading up to my new seat.

"No problem, I hope you aren't hurt."

"Don't worry, Miss Bustier," I responded smiling as I took my seat, "It'll take more than a little fall to hurt me."

"That's good to hear," our teacher nodded then turned around to face the board, "Let's get started, shall we?"

\-----------------------------------------------

(Hope you guys are enjoying this so far. When I have time, I'll try to draw Nicole so you guys can see what she looks like! Sorry if I'm missing some things too.)

(10/25/18)

\-----------------------------------------------

* * *

Disclaimer: I started writing this story while I was still watching Season 1 or 2 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. I'm not too sure, to be honest, it's been way too long. But like I said, I started writing this story when I knew nothing about the other miraculous, superheros, extra main characters [Kagami and Luka], and when I wasn't even in the Miraculous fandom yet. So, yeah, past amateur writer/fan me just jumped headfirst (and pretty much drowned) into writing this story with little to almost no knowledge about the Miraculous universe while wanting to fix the plot-ridden show. I was trying to stay as close as I could, if not exactly the same, as to how the actual show progressed while presenting it through my OC's POV. And as you can tell, that resulted in some.... interesting characters interactions. Don't worry, there's more to come.  
I think past me was nervous because this was my first ever fanfiction and I didn't want to get hate by not sticking to the original plotline/events. But now, I think I'll earn more hate by sticking to it rather than putting my own spin to it.  
I love your creation and respect you, Mr. Astruc sir, but please PLEASE fix your show's gosh darn butt of a main plot and all the smaller plots within it. Like where does it even start or end or even connect????? Like WHAT EVEN-  
Ahem- sorry, I think I got a little ahead of myself there.  
I think I better stop here before I max out the characters I have left.

See you in the next chapter!


	2. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Episode Base: Origins Pt. 1)

_Previously:_

_\-----------------------------------------------_   
_"Honey, it's time to wake up."_   
_\-----------------------------------------------_   
_"Thank you, Mister, uh-"_

_"_ _Fu_ _."_  
 _\-----------------------------------------------_  
 _"Excuse me! Watch where you fall! You almost ruined my hair!"_  
 _\-----------------------------------------------_  
 _"So, Nicole, welcome to Paris and welcome to our school and class. I'm sure you can meet many great friends here..."_  
 _\-----------------------------------------------_  
 _"That's good to hear. Let's get started, shall we?"_  
 _\-----------------------------------------------_

I pulled out my notebook and pencil from my bag and placed them in front of me. Then, I turned to look at my new deskmate, who was hunched over and scribbling on some paper.

Nathaniel had shoulder-length messy red-orange hair with his long bangs covering his left eye. He was wearing a gray dress jacket over a red t-shirt with some sort of dark design on it. I leaned over to see what Nathaniel was drawing, since I too liked to draw a bit, and was impressed with what I saw.  
On the paper was a skillfully drawn masked superhero, flying through an uncolored but visibly bright sky, with some friends of his following behind.

Nathaniel looked up and saw me staring at his art. He blushed in embarrassment and quickly brushed them off to the side with his arm. He looked back at me, his head tilted downwards, and said, "H-Hey, I'm Nathaniel and you're Nicole, right? The one from America?"

"O-Oh," I replied, feeling embarrassed too, "Y-Yes, I am."

After a few seconds of silence, I spoke up again, "I'm sorry if I startled you, but you are a great artist. Those superheroes look like they are actually going to fly out of the page into reality."

"S-So you like it?" Nathaniel stammered, obviously taken aback by this compliment, "Sorry if I seemed a bit rude before, I'm not really used to having people watch me draw."

"No need to apologize, _I'm_ sorry for being nosy. But you shouldn't be ashamed of your art, it's really good! You're _very_ talented, Nathaniel."

"Thanks, Nicole," Nathaniel smiled and looked straight up at me, "you're... really nice. Wanna be friends? I-I mean, I can show you around the school and introduce you to our other classmates, if you want."

"That sounds great, Nathaniel!" I agreed, straightening up. Then I turned to face the front and saw Miss Bustier in the middle of explaining something. "Oh," I remembered, "I guess we should get back to the lesson now."

"Yeah," Nathaniel agreed and turned his attention to our teacher.

I sighed happily and picked up my pencil to write down notes I would need to 'survive' in this new school.

***** (After Class) *****

 _BRRRIIINNGGG_ _!_

"Hope you all have fun during the rest of your first day back at school!" Miss Bustier said with a cheerful attitude as everyone filed out of the class.

"Thanks, Miss Bustier!" we all thanked her as we walked past her.

I followed behind my new friend and tour guide around the school for a few minutes before stopping to rest on one of the school's many benches. We sat in silence for a couple of moments before Nathaniel tilted his head towards me and asked, "You know the name of this school, right?"

"Oh, uh...it's something like...College Fran-something Dupoint?" I guessed wincing.

Nathaniel looked at me and started to snicker, "Close, it's College Francoise Dupont."

"Then why did you snicker?"

"Because your accent makes it sound funny."

"Hey!" I sightly punched Nathaniel in the arm in a joking manner. Nathaniel was caught off guard and he looked a bit taken back by the mild hit.

"I'm kidding," Nathaniel smirked slightly after a moment and brushed his bangs to the side, "Anyways, would you like me to introduce you to some of the other people in our class now?"

"Oh, sure, Nathaniel. I think we still have enough time to do that before our next class," I nodded.

"Here," Nathaniel grabbed my arm and had me follow him, "Also, you can call me Nathan, for short."

"Whoa!" I cried in surprise.

He pulled me towards a group of three girls that I recognized from class. The girl that was wearing a cap over her short, pink messy hair, noticed us and waved.

"Hey Nathan!" the pink-haired girl said, "Who's that with you? Ooh, is she the new girl in Miss Bustier's class from America?"

"Yeah, I'm showing her around the school and going to introduce her to the others," Nathan replied, letting my arm go. He turned to me and said, "Meet Alix, one of my oldest friends, Juleka, and Rose." He pointed to each of them as he said their name.

Alix was about my height of 5'3 and she wore a playful smirk on her face. Her black cap, which now I can see better, had a white 'S' symbol on it and half of her pink hair under it was tied in a side ponytail.

Juleka was only a few inches taller than me and had a calm, shy air around her. She had long black hair with purple streaks at the end and at the tips of her equally long bangs, which covered the left side of her face. Her copper eyes complimented her skin tone and gothic style.

Rose, on the other hand, was about the same height as Alix and looked very energetic and happy. She had blonde hair in a pixie sort of cut and her cool blueish eyes sparkled endlessly with excitement.

"Nice to meet you all," I smiled sticking my hand out. Alix shook it kindly and firmly, Juleka took it softly and carefully and Rose clutched my hand with two of hers and violently swung it up and down.

"It's so great to meet someone new from another country!" Rose cried with her high-pitched voice.

"Yeah, I could say the same thing, Rose," I chuckled as I rubbed my hand.

"It'd be nice to get to know you better, Nicole," Juleka added in a soft whisper.

"Yeah! We should all hang at the park after school to get to know each other better!" Alix agreed, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"That sounds great," I replied, "but, I think I'll have to decline for today. I need to go home and help my family unpack and with other stuff."

"Aww," Alix sighed sadly, "that's too bad, but tell us when you have the time to. Okay, Nicole?"

"Yeah, of course," I nodded. I smiled, glad to have met such good people at this new school. To be honest, I'm not too great at making friends and I only had a few good friends back at school back in America. I guess being back in one of my homelands was bringing out something in me. I quickly glanced around the area and noticed a circular clock on the wall of the school entrance.

"Anyways," I said, clasping my hands together, "I think we might need to head to our class soon. It's almost 9:45."

"What class do we have next, Nicole?" Nathaniel asked me. 

I pulled out my schedule from my bag and replied, "I'm pretty sure we have Math with Ms. Mendeleiev next. I'm still not great at reading French." I mumbled the last part to myself.

"I am gonna get going first, just to explore the school a bit better. It was really nice to meet you all. See you guys later!" I waved as I walked away from them, and they waved back before turning to each other to talk again.

 _Man, this is going to be a fun adventure._ I thought as I looked and walked around the school.

\--------------------

"You like her don't you, Nate?" Alix teased while rubbing her shoulder against her friend.

"W-What are you talking about Alix?" Nathaniel stammered, putting his hands up in defense, "I _just_ met her, _just_ this morning."

"Come on, I saw you blush when you noticed her looking at your artwork," Alix smirked.

"That was out of embarrassment! You know how shy I am about my art!" Nathan desperately fought back.

"Come on girls," Alix turned and motioned towards Juleka and Rose, still grinning, "help me out here!"

Rose and Juleka looked at each other, asking each other what to do with their eyes. Juleka took a step back and said softly, "I'm no good with this kind of thing."

"Come on, Juleka," Alix urged, then turned to Rose, "How about you?"

Rose looked nervously at Juleka, who merely just shrugged, then to Alix, and finally to Nathaniel, who was shaking his head quickly with wide eyes pleading 'no.' Just as Rose was about to open her mouth to say something, the bell rang and other students around them already started to head to their next class.

"Come on, seriously," Alix complained, before starting to run to her class. As she was, the tomboy turned back and winked at Nathaniel, "This conversation is not over, Nathan!"

Nathaniel smiled nervously and waved at his friend before slouching down in defeat. "She's going to tease me about this for the rest of the school year, isn't she?"

"Sorry, Nathaniel," Juleka comforted Nathaniel and patted his shoulder before following behind Alix.

 _But..._ _Alix_ _was right about one thing..._ Nathaniel thought _...I_ _did-_

"Nathaniel, you coming?"

"Huh?" Nathaniel blurted, snapping out of his thoughts. He then looked up to see Rose already at the door of their classroom.

"Oh, yeah, coming Rose."

\--------------------

(Author's note: I'm sorry this is going a bit slow, but as I said, I'm going to have multiple parts for each episode of the actual TV series. This just makes for better writing, I guess, if I don't rush in adding all the events in each episode. Hope you guys understand.

~Inky)

_**(10/30/18)** _

* * *

Disclaimer (Part 2): So yeah, first things first, I totally misunderstood how the school days in France worked, or at least in Franciose Dupont. My dumb American brain thought that when they left the school for PE or whatever, it was a block class at the end of the day. After I wrote the next few chapters I realized that that was only the afternoon and I screwed up their schedule big time. But, oh well, it's my story. If and when I reboot this story, however, I'll make sure to stick closer to their actual schedules and such.

Secondly, the "Previously" thing at the beginning was my way of turning this book more "show-like," by giving the readers some dialogue highlights from the previous chapters. Since I posted each chapter so late and randomly, I thought people might've forgotten what happened in the last chapter. Yeah, I was very inexperienced in the fanfic community when I first started writing fics. But tbh, I genuinely like that idea but I don't think I'm going to have that in the reboot since it's a bit of a bother to read. But idk.

Lastly, as a future reminder, the author notes at the end of the chapters are my notes from when I first wrote them on Wattpad. They are not my current notes, but you probably figured that out already.

(man, I really need to start writing more)


	3. New Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Episode Base: Origins Pt. 1)
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------  
> (As you can probably tell, the parts that are based in the 'Origin' Episodes are all going to start with 'New.' )  
> \-------------------------------------------------------

_Previously:_

_\-----------------------------------------------_   
_"_ _H-Hey_ _, I'm Nathaniel and you're Nicole, right? The one from America?"_  
 _\-----------------------------------------------_  
 _"Anyways, would you like me to introduce you to some of the other people in our class now?"_

 _"Oh, sure, Nathaniel. I think we still have enough time to do that before our next class."_  
 _\-----------------------------------------------_   
_"Meet_ _Alix_ _, one of my oldest friends,_ _Juleka_ _, and Rose."_  
 _\-----------------------------------------------_  
 _"You like her don't you, Nathan?"_

 _"_ _W-What_ _are you talking about_ _Alix_ _? I just met her, just this morning."_

 _"Come on, I saw you blush when you noticed her looking at your artwork."_  
 _\-----------------------------------------------_   
_**But...**_ _ **Alix**_ _ **was right about one thing...I**_ _ **did-**_ ****

_"Nathaniel, you coming?"_

_"Huh? Oh, yeah, coming Rose."_   
_\-----------------------------------------------_

_(Near the end of school, back in Miss_ _Bustier's_ _class. Nicole has met almost everybody in the class and has become close friends with Nathan,_ _Alix_ _,_ _Juleka_ _, Rose. She is quite friendly with Marinette,_ _Alya_ _, and_ _Nino_ _. Acquaintances with the rest of the class besides Chole and Sabrina, whom she tries to avoid contact with.)_

I was staring aimlessly around the room, my head propped on my left hand, with my eyes half-closed. I was pretty tired due to this day being full of new and kind of confusing stuff and, well, me sleeping late yesterday.

My eyelids were slowly closing and I was about to pass out. But, no, the annoying loud ring of the bell brought me back to the class. I jumped when it went off and was awake to hear Miss Bustier say, "Those who have After-School PE, Mr. D'Argencourt is expecting you at the stadium, and to the rest of you, I hope you all had a wonderful day back."

"Finally staying awake?" A male voice snickered next to me.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm awake," I rolled my eyes at Nathaniel but had a small smile on my face. I stretched a bit before standing up to pack up my stuff. I looked up and saw Nathan already going out the door along with half of the class. As I was going to walk down the stairs, Alix came out of nowhere and gave me a small nudge with her shoulder.

"What was that for?" I looked at her, curious about her motive.

"Nothing in particular," she replied with a smirk. Alix then quickly changed the subject by asking, "So, I was wondering ever since you made that entrance this morning..."

I felt my face becoming warm from embarrassment and attempted to hide my head between my shoulders, but I was still listening to Alix through all my shame of my clumsiness.

"How did you catch your-" Alix continued but was interrupted by Ivan. I looked at him and saw him aiming a punch at Kim, growling, "KIM!"

"Ivan!" Miss Bustier demanded, "What is going on?"

"It's Kim!" Ivan explained exasperatedly then turned back to Kim, readying a punch, "I'm so gonna get-"

"IVAN! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!" Miss Bustier ordered sternly, leaning forward with her hands straight on her desk. Ivan looked at Miss Bustier in disbelief before scowling at Kim while scrunching up a piece of paper with his hands. I heard and saw Chole and Sabrina snicker while Ivan made his way down to the door, and I couldn't help but feel bad for the big guy.

_That..._

"...was interesting," Alix whistled, finishing my thought. We both then made our way out of the classroom without saying anything more. As we neared the stairs, Alix finally broke the long and very awkward silence, "So, like I said, how did you catch yourself so easily and so quickly?" she asked. I turned my head at her to reply but felt my foot slip down onto the stairs and I soon started to tumble downwards. I was able to quickly protect myself by covering my head and tightening my body together. As I neared the fast approaching bottom, I kicked off one of the stairs and rolled on the black-top with only a few bruises on my arms and legs. I was in a sitting position not wanting to get up yet since my head was spinning at high speed.

"Nicole! Are you alright?" Alix cried in panic and concern as she ran down the stairs and knelt next to me.

"Heh heh, of course I am, don't worry about me," I chuckled, trying to hide my pain, "I can take a lot more hits than that."

"That's what I'm curious about," Alix repeated, helping me get up, "Normal kids don't know how to catch themselves at the last minute like that. How do you do that?" She looked like she was in deep thought and suddenly answered for herself, "I know! You're a superhero, aren't you?" Alix looked at me with sparkling eyes, excited to hear me say 'yes.'

All I could do was laugh in good humor at her theory, "No, I'm not a superhero, Alix. That would be really cool though, but I'm not that special so I doubt I could be one." Alix looked a bit disappointed with my answer but I knew that she didn't get her hopes too high. "If you really want to know how I am able to save myself," I started again and moved my head to the side, "I am kind of a parkourist. _Kind of_."

"That's totally awesome!" Alix exclaimed feverishly. _Wow, this girl has a lot of energy._ "Do you think you could teach me?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, sure," I nodded then looked at the ground and saw a business card on the floor. I bent down to pick it up and looked at Alix, puzzled, "Is this yours?"

"No, it's probably yours," she replied, her fired-up expressions gone, "I think I saw it drop out of your bag when you rolled off."

"Ooook," I nodded slowly, inspecting the card. _Interesting, I don't remember having this before._

"Anyways, Nicole, I think I better go home now," Alix said, patting my shoulder, "My dad and brother are expecting me to help them prepare the new Pharaoh exhibit at the Louvre Museum. You should visit it sometime, it's a pretty sick place."

"Thanks, and of course," I promised as I waved her goodbye. Once she was gone, I looked back down at the blank white card. It had an address for some sort of massage place and I thought that was all it said until I turned it over. On the back, written messily like the person was in a rush but still able to be read, was 'After school, meet me.'

_Meet who? And where?_

I figured that they probably meant to meet them at the address on the card. I was curious and decided to do just that, but first...  
I took out my fortunately unbroken phone and texted my parents,' _Going to explore the city a bit more. Will be back before dark. Don't worry about_ _me._ '

"Good, now that's taken care of," I sighed, putting it back in my bag. I then ran out of the school, my mind racing with all sorts of theories of why I was given this card, but I was so deep in my own thoughts, that I didn't notice a loud crash and yells coming from the school.

\---------- _**(A Couple Minutes Later)**_ \----------

I was soon panting while I crawled my way up long flights of stairs. "Took me long enough, I'm so glad I know French. If I didn't know how to ask for direction, I probably would've gotten lost the moment I ran out of the school."

I stopped in front of a door with a sturdy brown frame with a papery bamboo pattern that was fitted between the bars. I leaned against the door to catch my breath and inhaled before giving the door three firm raps. The moment I struck the door the third time, the door opened and Mister Fu was standing there with a welcoming smile.

"Come in, Nicole," Mister Fu motioned towards me to enter, "I've been expecting your arrival."

"H-How do you know my name? I don't remember telling you," I asked, raising one eyebrow, but still stepped inside the warm and pleasant room. I looked around, spotting a few traditional Chinese objects, some anatomy posters, and a large phonograph on the back table. Not looking at where I was stepping, I almost tripped on a large mattress that laid in the middle of the room.

"Whoa!" I muttered, jutting my arms out for balance.

"Would you like some tea?" Mister Fu asked, holding a tray that held a clay teapot and two clay cups.

"Uh, sure," I responded slowly, sitting down at a small round table in front of the back table. "Sorry if I sound rude, but you still haven't answered my question. How do you know my name, Mister Fu? I don't remember telling you that this morning."

"This morning," I muttered to myself, then almost leapt up in sudden realization, "Oh! That's right, I'm so sorry about crashing into you, I wasn't watching where I was going and I was in a rus-"

"It's ok, Nicole, I'm just glad you weren't hurt. You don't need to worry about me," Mister Fu chuckled, placing the tray down on the table. I watched him with silent interest as he placed two cups in front of each other and poured out a light green liquid from the pot into them. He seemed strangely _too_ calm about this meeting.

"So, you want to know how I know your name?" Mister Fu reiterated, sitting down across from me, "Simple, your grandmother called me about your family's move to Paris. Cellphones are quite handy and extraordinary little gadgets of today's age."

My cup was stopped halfway from its destination while I gapped at Mister Fu's 'simple' answer.

"Y-You know my grandma?" I stammered. My grandma was one of the nicest grandmas anyone could ever have but I never knew if she had friends and she never talked about her childhood.   
Whenever Sofie and I would try to get her to tell us a story about when she was a little kid, she would get a little nervous and quickly tried to find something else to distract us with. It would work with Sofie, for she was easily distractable, but I knew there was something my grandma was trying to hide. I was too polite to ask her again about that, though, plus I have to her respect her. She was my grandmother after all.

"Of course I do," Mister Fu nodded while looking out of the balcony's glass door and into the bright, blue sky, "We were great friends when we were younger. Has she ever told you stories about our adventures?"

"No..." I muttered under my breath, looking down to avoid eye contact with Mister Fu.   
_Secret adventures? What exactly did my grandmother do when she was younger?_

"Oh, I see," Mister Fu said, not trying to hide his surprise. He looked down and shook his head muttering to himself, "Shi Kuai, why would you keep something so important a secret from your _own_ family? But I guess you have your reasons, after all, you were one of the last people to have the Moth and Peacock Miraculous."

"What was that?" I replied curiously, overhearing my grandmother's name. The only real thing about my grandmother's past is that she has ancient Chinese blood in her and now it is flowing in me.

"Nothing, uh, important," He coughed then looked at me with such seriousness that I became quite nervous. "But does the word 'miraculous' mean anything to you?"

"Uh," I gulped, hoping that this was just a trick question, "unless you are talking about the adjective, but I highly doubt you are, then no. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Mister Fu sighed and then refilled our cups with some more steaming tea. For the next few moments, we sat there in silence, sipping our drinks, but it didn't feel awkward. While I was finishing up my second cup, a loud explosion erupted from outside and caused me to drop my cup in surprise. I gave a brief, high-pitched yelp as I was barely able to catch the fragile cup. I looked up to see what Mister Fu had to say about my clumsiness but he wasn't sitting down anymore and instead he was in front of the phonograph doing something with it.

I stood up to see what he was doing and was able to see an old-looking box lowering back down into the music player. "Mister Fu?" I slowly called his name, my eyes darting around the room nervously, "Do you know what happened outside?"

"Someone got akumatized." He replied with a long sigh but did not turn around to face me.

"Akuma-tized?" I repeated, letting this new word sink in. Then I heard a small voice that was not Mister Fu's talk from in front of him.

"Akumas are moth-looking creatures that are able to go into a personal object of a person. The owner of the object can be granted a special power/ability from the owner of the Moth Miraculous. The Moth Miraculous grants the wearer the ability to give others their own powers by akumas."

"Who is-"

"The name is Wayzz and I fear for the worse."

I stepped back in confusion when a small, flying green turtle-looking creature flew up into my view.

"What in the world are you?" I asked the turtle creature suspiciously, my right foot back and my hands up at my side.

"I am a kwami and we kwamis grant special powers that are unique to each of us. Mine is the power of protection."

"Power...of...protection..." I reiterated it slowly to myself, blinking multiple times before stepping closer. "So, there are more of you?"

"Yes, there are," Mister Fu spoke up, now facing me with a small, brown jewelry box decorated with red writing in his hands, "and you are about to meet one."

Mister Fu opened the box and once he did, a bright green ball of light appeared in the box and it started to fly around me. I keep my gaze on it with great interest and it soon stopped in front of me to reveal a small snake-looking kwami that was curled up like he was asleep.

I looked at Mister Fu and Wayzz for some explanation, but they were both quiet and gave me patient smiles. The snake kwami before me yawned and stretched before looking at me with a peaceful expression of joy. "Hello there, Nicole," He said while bowing.

"I'm Sass, the kwami of stealth and disguise, and it seems that the world is in need of our protection once again."

\--------------------------  
 _(Author's Note: I'll try to make a good picture of Nicole soon before the Origin parts end.)_  
\--------------------------

_**(11/5/18)** _

* * *

Ok, so I'm just going to post the rest of the chapters without an author's note at the bottom, mainly because I'm lazy and just want these to be up here since I somehow managed to procrastinate copying and pasting. I might edit them later and add official author's notes whenever I find the time ~~(and will)~~ to.


	4. New Partners (Part 1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Episode Base: Origins Pt. 1)

Previously:

 _\-----------------------------------------------_   
_"What was that for?"_

_"Nothing in particular."_

_"So, I was wondering ever since you made that entrance this morning. How did you catch_ _your-_ _"_

_"Ivan! What is going on?"_

_"It's Kim!"_   
_\-----------------------------------------------_   
_"Nicole! Are you alright?"_

_"Heh heh, of course I am, don't worry about me. I can take a lot more hits than that."_  
 _\-----------------------------------------------_  
 _"No, I'm not a superhero,_ _Alix_ _. That would be really cool though, but I'm not that special so I doubt I could be one. If you really want to know how I am able to save myself, I am kind of a parkourist. Kind of."_  
 _\-----------------------------------------------_  
 _"Is this yours?"_

 _"No, it's probably yours. I think I saw it drop out of your bag when you rolled off."_  
\-----------------------------------------------  
 _"Come in, Nicole, I've been expecting your arrival."_  
\-----------------------------------------------  
 _"I'm Sass, the_ _kwami_ _of stealth and disguise, and it seems that the world is in need of our protection once again."_  
\-----------------------------------------------

(Nicole is staring at Sass with wide eyes and trying to process all that was just said to her in the past few minutes.)

"Wait, wait, slow down," I said to the snake kwami creature. "What do you mean that the world needs _our_ protection?"

"There is not much time to explain," Mister Fu spoke up, "but kwamis and their miraculous were created to protect the world from the evil that is trying to destroy its beautiful order."

"But, not all of them are good then, since you said that someone got akumatized by the Moth Miraculous." I pointed out.

Wayzz looked at me with a sad expression and said, "To put it simply, the Moth Miraculous fell into the wrong hands."

"Oh..." I looked down and there was another powerful rumble followed by screams.

"We've wasted enough time!" Mister Fu exclaimed, placing a green bangle in my hands, "Nicole, you have to transform now!"

"What?!" I stammered, excited but terrified at the same time, "B-But, how?"

This is when Sass spoke up, "Put on the miraculous, the b in your hand, and say 'Sass, fangs out!"

"O-Ok," I nodded as the ground shook once again. I quickly slipped on the bangle, no, _miraculous_ and brought my arm up close to my face.

**"Sass! Fangs out!"**

A bright green light briefly engulfed me and very soon I became someone else. I walked to a small mirror and almost didn't recognize that it was my reflection.

The first thing I noticed was a streak of dark green complementing my bangs. Then I noticed I was wearing a mask, more like goggles, and a tight but comfortable bodysuit. They both were a darkish green with a scale-like pattern. I also noticed that my eyes somehow changed to resemble snake eyes, with light yellow-green sclerae, mossy green irises, and slits for pupils. A long red scarf was twisted around my neck and the one end that came down to my waist was forked to resemble a snake tongue. There was a thin strap, a shade darker than the bodysuit, that ran from my right shoulder to the left side of my waist, where it met with another strap that was circled around my waist.   
As I turned to the right, I noticed a small cylinder-looking object that was almost completely inside its holster. I reached down for it and I inspected it as it rested in my palm.

"You need to go soon but let me give you some advice," Mister Fu instructed, "You can only use your special power once, which is the ability to turn into the first thing you touch, and you must say 'Deception' to activate it. After that, you only have five minutes until you transform back to normal and that is indicated by the snake on your miraculous."

I looked at my right arm and noticed that the miraculous changed a bit. It was now a darker and more vibrant green and the snake was sectioned off into five parts that represented the five minutes. Each section was lighter than the previous one, starting with dark teal and ending with light aquamarine.

"I see."

"You must hurry!" Mister Fu exclaimed as more screams sounded from outside, "And remember, no one must know who you are, not even the other superheroes."

"The other- nevermind, I'm going." I nodded quickly as I walked out onto his balcony. I was able to see a gray blur turn a corner leaving a trail of potholes and chaos behind it. As if by second nature, I pressed a button on the cylinder object and it transformed into a green whip.

_Cool._

I gripped my whip tightly as I swung it toward a building, not sure why and not sure that it was long enough to reach it, but it seemed to stretch out on it own and wrapped around one of the chimneys. I gave my new toy a swift tug and I soon found myself zipping across the street below and landed on top of the roof.   
"This is too cool," I muttered to myself as I looked around from my place to see where that gray blur disappeared to. From the top of my view, I spotted a blur, not a gray one, but a red one being flung from one side of some building and was hurtling down toward the street fast. I quickly whipped my way towards the red blur so that maybe I can save it. As I got to the place where it fell, I looked over the edge of the building I was on top of and saw two costumed people hanging upside down from a metal pole and were tied together by the string of a red polka-dotted yo-yo.

 _Are these the other superheros Mister_ _Fu_ _was talking about?_

"Well hey there, nice of you to drop in," I heard the cat-looking superhero say to the girl, who was dressed in a bright red and black polka-dotted bodysuit like me, he was tied up with. I grinned at his little pun. He's going be a lot of fun to work with.

"Uh, I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose," The girl chuckled nervously and for some reason, her voice sounded familiar to me.

I dropped down from the roof onto the glistening staff and crouched down and smirked at the stuck superheros. "Hanging out, I see?" I joked, tilting my head to the side.

"Yeah," the kitty boy grinned back, "you can say that." Then he moved around a bit and released himself from the yoyo's string. Standing up he said to the bug lady, "I bet you're the partner that my kwami told me about." Then he looked up at me still on the metal staff, "But I'm not sure if he mentioned you, he only talked about one other person. But anyway, I'm, um, Chat Noir. Yeah, Chat Noir." He did a little fist pump as he repeated his name.

"And you two are?"

"I'm, erm," the red lady stammered as she tried to tug her yo-yo off the staff. With a strong pull, she was able to pull the yo-yo off but also took down the staff with it, which I was still perched on. "Whoa!" I cried as I fell to the floor with a hard _thump_. The girl's yo-yo came flying down, hitting Chat's head hard. "I'm madly clumsy. I'm so clumsy," she apologized sadly to both of us as Chat Noir rubbed his sore head before picking up his staff and while I stood up rubbing my behind.

I thought for a moment for what could be a good and cool name for my new self. My eyes lit up with an idea before I snapped and pointed to myself with a grin, "The name's Ophio." Then I chuckled nervously, bringing my hand behind my head when I noticed their confused smiles. "Sorry, I got a bit carried away with my name... this is still all so new to me..."

"No problem Ophio, I know how you feel. I'm just learning the ropes too!" Chat Noir said back.

"Me too. I'm still learning," bug lady added then muttered, "Not very well, that is."

Then the floor quaked once again, but this time more powerful, and we all looked up to see what happened. To my surprise, one of the many skyscrapers close to us started to crumple to the ground. I gripped my whip tight before I swung onto another building along with Chat, hoping that no one got hurt. Whatever was causing all these powerful tremors must be strong and is going to probably pose to be a tough enemy. But this is exciting, I'm going to fight a real supervillain! At the same time, though, I was a nervous wreck with tons of thoughts swirling in my head.

I was probably standing there motionless for a couple of seconds before the other girl shouted, "Hey! Wait! Where are you guys going?"

"To save Paris, of course!"Chat Noir shouted back then nudged me, "Right?"

"Oh, yeah," I blinked, not hearing what he said, "Hero stuff, yeah." I turned around to see what the bug lady was doing while Chat Noir pushed himself towards another building. I saw her hesitate before sighing and mutter something under her breath. "You coming?" I said down to her, "Don't be nervous, this is a brand new adventure and I'm sure that it'll be fun. I mean, not everyone has a chance to be a superhero, am I right?" I was mostly trying to assure myself.

The girl smiled while swinging her spotted yo-yo behind her before she threw it towards me. While it was hurling towards me, I leaped back quickly, afraid that it was going to hit me.

"Race you there, spotty," I joked.

"Spotty?" She smirked back at me.

"It's fitting," I laughed as I ran down the roof. When I got to the edge, I jumped to the other building top and hurdled over the chimneys, their flues straining to reach the bright sun. I was always good at parkour but having powers made it much easier and a lot more natural.

***** **(Minutes Later, At the Stadium)** *****

I landed on the tall side of the stadium and looked down. Spotty caught up and was by my side, panting. I adjusted my grip on my whip and bounced it slightly in my fist.

"Do you have any idea who that villain is?" I asked the girl, ready to jump in and help Chat.

"I think he might be a kid named Ivan," she replied. I could tell she was very nervous, for her entire body was trembling and her voice was shaky.

 _Ivan? Oh, no. He must've been_ _akumatized_ _while or after he got sent to the office. Poor guy. But how would 'Spotty' here know who Ivan is?_ _Unless-_

Then a sudden bright light and another tremble distracted me from my thoughts. I looked back down at the battle and noticed that Stoneheart, I found out his new villain name from screams by the streets, got bigger. How? I wasn't so sure yet.

"Where are you, partners?" Chat Noir called out, his eyes still glued on what was formally Ivan. I looked at Spotty after I saw Chat dodge a punch. She was nervous and was muttering to herself.

"It's alright to be nervous, Spotty," I assured her, about to leap in to help the kitty, "this is our first fight. But this is our new double life now and like it or not, you are going to need to learn how to live it."

I looked back to jump in and, with horror, I saw Stoneheart throw a soccer goal at Chat but missed. Instead, it somehow bounced off the grass field and was hurtling towards Ayla, another friend of mine from school.

I bent my legs and shot myself as hard as I could towards her. I knew this was going to be crazy and dangerous, but isn't that what heroes are supposed to do? I threw my whip at the goal and when it wrapped around one of the goal's post, I pulled my arm back, having it land safely far from Ayla. I landed with a soft _thud_ next to her and noticed that she was recording the feud with her phone.

"Hey, girl, it's nice and all to see that we now have fans but it's really dangerous here," I told Alya. She looked up at me with wide eyes and a huge grin and pointed her camera towards me.

"Ooh! Check this out! An exclusive close-up with one of Paris' new superheros. Now tell us, what's your name?"

"Um," I chuckled nervously. I wasn't used to being in front of a camera, nonetheless being interviewed by a fellow classmate like I was famous or something. I whipped my head back toward the field, hearing Chat cry out, and saw him imprisoned in Stoneheart's left hand. My eyes widened quickly as I grabbed Alya's free arm and swung her to a, hopefully, safe spot.

"Name's Ophio and I got to help Chat now. He is in a _tight_ situation. See you!" I smiled into the camera and saluted before throwing my whip at our stone friend.  
Alya must've spotted Spotty since I heard her yell, "What are you waiting for, super red bug? The world is watching you too!"

_Wait, Alya is videoing us live!?_

I shook my head, I shouldn't get distracted by that thought. If the world was watching us, I shouldn't mess up now.

I landed on one of Iv-er-Stoneheart's shoulder and almost instantly fell off because of his sudden movements to try to shake me off. "Whoa, calm down there big fella," I cried out, glad that my whip was wrapped around his head and not bothered by the fact that I could be choking him. But how can a stone being choke? I struggled to not let go of my whip and regretted my decision to land on him. I looked down at the stuck kitty and felt bad for him since his face looked a tad green.

"Was. . .this. . ." Chat said between breaths, "your. . .great plan. . .on helping. . .me out? Because. . .now. . .I feel. . .sick. . ."

"Um, kind of and kind of not," I apologized, my arms burning from the strain, threatening to let go and have me fly into the bleachers, "I didn't really think this through, heh."

Suddenly a red blur zoomed down towards us and shot through the wide gap between Stoneheart's legs. "Spotty!" I shouted, louder than I wanted to or expected to. 'Super red bug' was facing towards Stoneheart with a grin, no, more like a pleased smirk, and was holding the string of her magical yoyo with firm grips.

"Animal cruelty, how shameful," she remarked sarcastically as she tugged the string back hard.

I would've laughed if I wasn't abruptly flung from the back of a giant rock monster.

\--------------------------  
 _(Author's Note: Sorry for ending this part so awkwardly. I just needed to update this book again. I'll try not to wait too long to update this again, hopefully.)_  
\--------------------------

_**(11/30/18)** _


	5. New Partners (Part 2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AHAHHAHAHA, I've finally done something on time! 
> 
> . . . 
> 
> I meant the concept art of Nicole....not this part...  
> forget what I said in the beginning... *cri*]
> 
> (Episode Base: Origins Pt. 1)

* * *

Previously:

 _\---------------------------------------------_ \--   
_"Sass! Fangs out!"_  
 _\-----------------------------------------------_   
_"Hanging out, I see?"_  
 _\-----------------------------------------------_  
 _"And you two are?"_

_"...I'm madly clumsy. I'm so clumsy."_

_"The name's Ophio."_  
 _\-----------------------------------------------_  
 _"It's alright to be nervous, Spotty, this is our first fight. But this is our new double life now and like it or not, you are going to need to learn how to live it."_  
 _\-----------------------------------------------_  
 _"Animal cruelty, how shameful."_  
 _\------------------------------------------_ \-----

I was sailing over the blurs of the undulating sea of green before I hit the net of the other untouched goal. I probably would have fallen on top of Chat if he didn't backward roll to his feet. I fell on my side and was surprisingly able to get up without feeling any sort of pain, besides the aching strain in my palms.

"Sorry it took so long, you two," 'Super Red Bug' apologized shamefully as she ran over to check on us. We both stepped forward so we could talk better.

"It's cool, Wonder Bug," Chat waved away her apology. He just gave me a new nickname to call her besides 'Spotty' and 'girl.' He then stretched out his arms in front of him and exclaimed,   
"Now let's kick his rocky behind." He started to dash once again at what was formally Ivan, but 'Red Bug' restrained him by grabbing on to his tail-belt.

"Wait!" She cried out, still holding on and looked at me too. "Haven't you noticed?" She let go of Chat, causing him to lose balance and he waved his arms around to get it back. "He gets bigger and stronger with every attack."

"Oh, so _that's_ what that bright light was," I spoke up, pressing my forefinger and thumb against my chin and pondered about this situation we, literally, jumped into. I started again, "We need to do something. . . different."  
"Different, how?" Chat asked, quizzically, leaning forward a bit.  
"Um...something less forceful, I guess?" That was the first idea that rose up in my head.  
"Ok then!" Chat said and it sounded like he was excited about what he was saying, "Let's use our powers!"  
"Isn't that still a bit harmful?" I wondered out loud, a crease forming between my brows. But Chat didn't really hear me over his cry of:

**_"CATACLYSM!"_ **

Chat's right hand started to produce small specks of glowing black orbs after his pronounced his special ability.  
"Apparently I destroy whatever I touch," he explained quite smugly to us as he moved his glowing hand around his head. I immediately inched away from his destructive hand the moment I heard 'destroy.'  
I heard 'Spotty' mutter disdainfully, "I don't need a superpower to destroy everything I touch."

I mentally agreed with her.

And for some reason, Chat got the brilliant idea to 'test' out his power on the goal we were standing in.  
"No! Don't do th-" we both cried out as he walked towards the post, his arm stretched out. But it was too late.

What looked like rust spread from underneath his hand and it covered the other end of the goal in a matter of seconds before it collapsed on itself. I mentally facepalmed and was about to tell Chat Noir something, but he seemed to be absorbed in the excitement of his 'newly discovered' powers.  
"Cool," Chat awed, looking down at his _not_ glowing hands. He eyed the bulk of rock with a grin, "It's just you and me now!"  
He launched himself forward into a sprint at Stoneheart. "It's time to rumble, soon to be rubble!" 'Spotty' cried out, "Chat Noir, wait!" But her attempt to stop him was in vain, for he had already shot himself up toward Stoneheart and came down fast near Stoneheart's stone foot.

From where I was standing, I could see Chat Noir's hand on Stoneheart's foot. His grin quickly changed into a look of confusion when nothing happened to Stoneheart. I was grateful for our superpower limit. I didn't know what we would've done if Chat 'accidentally' destroyed Ivan.

I buried my head in my hands, and because of that, I didn't see Chat Noir get kicked. I looked up, hearing his cry, and was barely able to see his back quickly approach my face. I cried out as we both fell. Chat got up first and brushed off his legs.

"Ahem." I glared at Chat as he turned around to face me. I was waiting for him to be the gentle-cat he was and help me up from the fortunately soft ground. His eyes grew wide with surprise, or was it fear? as he got my message from my piercing stare.

"Sorry about that, Ophio," Chat Noir chuckled sheepishly as he pulled me to my feet.

"Then you only have five more minutes until you transform back!" our partner scolded Chat.

"Yeah, didn't your kwami tell you anything?" I asked. Judging by his countenance though, I guessed not.

Chat grinned innocently as he raised his hands behind his head. "I guess I was a little too excited about my new life."

I rolled my eyes at his lousy excuse. Before any of them were able to say anything, I bent down and raised my open hands in front of me.   
"Well, I guess it's my turn to strike now!"

**_"DECEPTION!"_ **

A bright, green light engulfed my right hand right after I called out my ability.

"Whoa, that is one _bright_ idea you've got there." Chat Noir joked as he admired my glowing palm.

"It sure is, kitty. I hoped that it would bring my plan to _light_." I chuckled.

'Wonder bug' fake coughed to get our attention, obviously getting annoyed by our many puns. "So what does it do, Ophio?"

I smirked. "Glad you asked. Just watch." I bent down and shot into a sprint towards Stoneheart. Once I reached him, I slipped under his raised foot, which was meant for smashing me, and touched the sole. Immediately, another bright light-green glow completely surrounded me as I was transformed into a Stoneheart doppelganger.

"Hey, this is actually quite _gneiss_." I laughed, my voice now lower and rougher than what it was before.

"Whoa," Chat awed, looking at the new me with sparkling eyes. I was able to _spot_ a glimmer of amazement in 'Spotty's' eyes before the Stoneheart shoulder-tackled me. I was thrown down on the grass and it wasn't a matter of time until lights started to appear in the cracks on my body. I grew a little bigger and I even felt a bit stronger.

As I was picking myself off the floor, I noticed a snake engraved around my right arm. It was barely noticeable and I was surprised that I was even able to notice it. I guessed that would happen every time I transformed into another object.

Now as I was a little bigger and hopefully a little stronger, I was ready to face my twin.

"You ready to rumble, big guy?" I taunted with a smile on my face. "Hey! You stole my line!" Chat Noir exclaimed.

Stoneheart roared in rage seeing that his attack did not do anything to me and charged fairly quickly at me. I bent down in almost a squatting position and braced for impact. It was a hard blow but thanks to my new strength, I was able to keep my ground. Since it was a direct attack, I grew bigger and just big and strong enough to grab onto Stoneheart to keep him from attacking.

As he struggled to escape, I noticed that one of his hands was closed. I couldn't remember if it was always like that or not, but now would be a good time to figure out how to de-evilize Ivan. As I struggled to keep Stoneheart in my grip, I called down to my partners, "Mist- _er_ -My kwami told me that we need to break the object where the akuma is in. If we manage to do that, Stoneheart would turn back into his normal self." I didn't even notice a small beeping in my ears.

"And do you have clue on where that object might be, Ophio?" Chat Noir hollered back.

"No, I don't," I chuckled embarrassedly, still struggling to keep Stoneheart contained. I didn't really think ahead of this moment, sorry." For a moment, I saw a wave of disappointment wash over their faces before 'Spotty' confidently spoke up, "I guess it's up to me now!"   
She threw her yo-yo high up into the air as she cried, 

_**"LUCKY CHARM!"** _

A red and black spotted wetsuit appeared where she threw her yo-yo and fell down towards her. 'Spotty' caught it with a look of surprise. "Super... power." Chat Noir joked as he also studied the suit, then at Stoneheart. "It's not like we can wrap him up further in that than what Ophio is doing now."

I grunted as Stoneheart started to struggle more than he originally was. Chat and Spotty better come up with another plan before I lose my grip on the big guy. No matter what though, it seemed that Stoneheart would never open up his right hand while he fought against my iron grip. I wondered aloud, "I'm not sure if it's just me but-" 

"His right hand," 'Spotty' suddenly interrupted, realizing what I noticed, "He never opens it. It's like the Russian dolls, the object isn't on him, it's hidden inside his fist!"

"Phew, I thought I was just going crazy." I sighed in relief and relaxed, which was a mistake. Stoneheart took full opportunity of this moment to finally break free from my hold and knock me back into the stands.   
"OPHIO!" I heard both 'Spotty' and Chat Noir cry as I crashed into the stands. As the dust cleared around me, I noticed that I detransformed and was back to my normal, yet dazed, self. I quickly regained my strength and balance and hopped to my feet. I got my whip out and used one of Stoneheart's feet to shoot myself back to my partners. This caused him to stumble a little and bought us more time to plan.

"That was amazing, Ophio!" Chat exclaimed, waving his arms. He then wrapped his arms around himself, mimicking me holding on to Stoneheart. "You were holding to him so tightly that I thought you guys were going to stay like that for forever."

"Well, not for forever, Chat Noir, " 'Spotty' inserted thoughtfully, "until we found out a way to deakumatize Stoneheart."

Chat blinked then rubbed his head embarrassedly, "Oh, that's true."

I chuckled at them then felt a small rumble under my feet. I looked back to see what it was and gulped. Stoneheart was back on his feet and was heading straight for us, fast. 

I coughed to get my partners' attention and pointed at the approaching danger. "H-Hey guys now would be a good time to think up of an actual plan."

'Spotty' squinted her eyes and quickly glanced around at her surroundings. I noticed the wetsuit in her hand was vibrating and caught her eye. I gave her a confident smile and a thumbs up seeing how she was nervous. "So what's your plan?" 

'Spotty' gulped but gave a confident smile back and nodded. "This." She replied, pointing down. Chat's and I followed her finger down as she picked up the hose below us. Hose in hand, she looks straight at me again and noticed Stoneheart getting dangerously close. "Ophio, can you buy us some more time?" 

I smirked and brought out my whip. "Haven't I been doing that this whole time?" I cracked my neck and turned to face our friend once again. I got into a fighting stance, "Ready for round two, big guy?" and shot off. My bracelet beeped and I stole a glance at my miraculous as I jumped over Stoneheart. One of the glowing sections of snake disappeared and I remembered what Mister Fu told me. "Shoot," I muttered while dodging Stoneheart's fist, "I only have four minutes now. You better hurry up, 'Spot-"   
A sudden cry from a certain cat interrupted my thoughts and a saw a blur of black flying towards Stoneheart. Stoneheart noticed the cry and turned to grab a dazed Chat Noir. I did a couple of back handsprings to move out of their way as 'Spotty' jumped towards us with her wetsuit-hose contraption in hand. "Catch me if you can!" she cried.

Right when Stoneheart grabbed 'Spotty', I realized her plan. To grab her Stoneheart needed his other hand which held the akuma. A purple object fell from Stoneheart's hand and rolled onto the grass. I dashed over to the object as 'Spotty' yelled, "Alya! The tap!" I heard the water rush through the hose and into the wetsuit that was with 'Spotty.' The wetsuit inflated causing Stoneheart to be unable to keep his hand closed and let 'Spotty' drop down to the grass. I picked up the object and handed it to 'Spotty' once she was next to me. 

"Here 'Spotty' you should have the honor of breaking it since this _was_ your plan, after all." 

"Why thank you, Ophio, but we wouldn't be here if you didn't distract Stoneheart."

"Aww, I'm flattered but I think you should break this now." I quickly stuffed the object into 'Spotty's' hand. She dropped it near her feet and crushed it, releasing the akuma. We both watched with admiration as it fluttered away. The akuma was dark purple with lighter, glowing spots. It gave off a bad aura which made me wonder if it was ok that we let it fly off.

Chat Noir got up and brushed himself off as he walked over to us. We watched Ivan regain consciousness before Chat turned to us. "You guys were awesome Miss Ophio and Miss, uh, Bug Lady. You did it!" 

"No," 'Spotty' corrected him, "We all did it, partners." I nodded in agreement.

Then my body seemed to move on its own as we... "Pound it!" Two beeps sounded as we pulled our fists away. Both Chat Noir and I looked at our blinking miraculous and grinned at each other. 

"You guys should get going. Our identities must remain a secret." 'Spotty' interrupted.

"That's right," I remembered what Mister Fu told me. "Well then," I grinned, "I hope we can meet again soon!" I told my new partners in crime... fighting. 

"Not too soon, I hope." 'Spotty' chuckled as Chat Noir readied his exit. 

"Farewell, my ladies." Chat bowed as he ran towards the bleachers and shouted, "Can't wait to do this again soon!" I rolled my eyes and turned back to 'Spotty' and Ivan.

"Can you take care of him-" I nodded my head in Ivan's direction "-alone Spotty? I need to go too since I don't have much time either." I showed her my blinking miraculous.

"Yeah, don't worry about it Ophio." 'Spotty' assured me as she looked back at Ivan. I noticed a crumpled piece of paper in her hand and recognized it as the paper Ivan had in class when school ended. I wanted to know how that paper caused Ivan to turn into a supervillain, but I knew I didn't have time and that it would raise some suspicion.   
So instead, I waved back at 'Spotty' and swung my way up into the bleachers. To them, it would seem like I disappeared, but I stayed so I could try to learn what happened to Ivan. 

I hid behind the rows of chairs as I felt myself detransform with the final beep. Sass plopped into my hands and looked at me with a weak smile. "You did great for your first time, Nicole." Sass complemented. I grinned and thanked him. Sass continued, "Master would be prou-" A growl interrupted his sentence and Sass clutched his stomach. 

"You hungry, Sass?" I asked him, smirking. He nodded, too weak to speak. "I'll get you some food soon..." I peered over the chairs and saw 'Spotty' starting to open the crumpled paper. "...just rest in my pocket for now, okay?" I quickly placed Sass into my pant pocket as I silently made my way down to the lowest row of bleachers. Sass stuck his head out and hung his hand-paw-flipper-things over my pocket so that he wouldn't get too cramped.   
I rushed to the edge and strained my ears over the barrier. I was able to catch 'Spotty' read, "-the guts to tell Mylène you love her. Wuss." 

"Oh no..." I sighed, frowning, now understanding what happened. I perked up when Ivan spoke, "Kim wrote it. He's always making fun of me." _He does seem like the type._

"You know, you shouldn't get so bent out of shape about that. There's no shame in telling somebody you love them, Ivan." 'Spotty' comforted him. I noticed that she said Ivan's name so casually that I was sure she knew him outside of her superhero form. 

"Uncanny! Amazing! Spectacular!" rang a familiar voice. Alya began to ramble on with a bunch of questions for 'Spotty' but then something caught my attention.

"I have a ton of questions for you, miss, uh..." Alya began to slow down as she realized she didn't know what to call the interrogated. 

'Spotty' paused to think then replied, "Ladybug. Call me Ladybug." With that, she used her yoyo and swung her way out of the stadium. I held my breath and stuck my body closer to the edge in fear that she might see me.

I let out a sigh of relief once _Ladybug_ disappeared. "Heh, Ladybug... it's cheesy but it sounds... memorable." I smirked as I made my way out of the stadium too.

\---------------------------------------------------

 _(Author's Note:_ _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_ _!!!!! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS STUPID PART!!!!_

**And then she remembers about Season 3....**

_*cries* I'll try to do better now that summer is here.)_

_\---------------------------------------------------_

**_(6/23/19)_ ** _[Man....it's been around two months now.....]_


	6. More Troubles (Final of Origins Part 1)/Cancelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO yeah...
> 
> This book is being canceled BUT the story isn't! I just decided that I needed to completely reboot this story because
> 
> 1) The way I wrote this SUCKSKJAL FJSAKLJF W
> 
> 2) The new season of MLB changes quite a few things.
> 
> I'm not entirely sure when I'm going to make the new SotS (yes, the title will stay the same) but I hope soon. Forme,thatprobablymeansinacoupleofmonths.
> 
> Before I decided to stop this, I had already started on the new part. Instead of deleting all of this I thought that maybe you guys would like to see what Nicole did after her fight with Stoneheart. So here it is!
> 
> Andit'stotallynotbecauseIcouldn'tbringmyselftodeleteallofthis. ;P
> 
> =====================================================
> 
> (Episode Base: Origins Pt. 1)

Previously:

_\-----------------------------------------------_   
_"Sorry, it took so long, you two."_   
_\-----------------------------------------------_   
_"Ahem."_

_"Sorry about that, Ophio."_   
_\-----------------------------------------------_   
_"Well, I guess it's my turn to strike now!"_

**_"DECEPTION!"_ **   
_\-----------------------------------------------_   
_"Ophio, can you buy us some more time?"_

_"Haven't I been doing that this whole time?"_   
_\-----------------------------------------------_   
_"You guys were awesome Miss Ophio and Miss, uh, Bug Lady. You did it!"_

_"No. We all did it, partners."_

**_"Pound it!"_ **   
_\-----------------------------------------------_   
_"Ladybug. Call me Ladybug."_

_"Heh, Ladybug... it's cheesy but it sounds... memorable."_   
_\-----------------------------------------------_

I found my way back to Mister Fu's place and grateful that the 'business card' was still in my pocket. Fighting Stoneheart drained most of my energy and I was ready to collapse by the time I reached Mister Fu's door. I used the wall to prop myself up to knock on the door, but before I was able to hit the thin frame, Mr. Fu opened the door. 

"Whoa!" I cried, shocked at his timing, which was noticeable.

Mister Fu chuckled and ushered me inside. "Do be so surprised, Nicole. Wayzz informed me of your arrival."

"Oh..." I felt my face grow warm and laughed nervously. "Right..." _Hopefully, he didn't see me struggle on the stairwell._

I sat down at the small table and waited as Mister Fu exited the room to get us some tea. I remembered how I sat here before the whole fiasco with Stoneheart happened and how clueless I was to this world of superheroes, _and supervillains_. I looked down at my miraculous and smiled sadly to myself. I _'m probably going to need to give this back to Mister Fu... yeah... that's the reason I came back here, right?_

A small groan came from under me, interrupting my thoughts. I looked down and jumped up in surprise. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Sass! I forgot that you were there! You were so quiet up until now." I pulled him out from my front pocket and gently cradled him in my palms. I looked up to see if there was anything to help Sass regain his energy but there was nothing. I heard footsteps approaching and turned around to see if it was Mister Fu. It was indeed him, and he wore a small smile as he carried a tray of tea and a bowl full of cherry tomatoes. 

"I see that someone is hungry." 

I was confused for a moment but then realized that he was talking about Sass, not me. "Oh, yeah. What _do_ kwamis eat, exactly?" I sat down as Mister Fu put down the tray on the table.

Mister Fu sat down too and poured out the tea before answering, "Kwamis don't need to eat anything special if that's what you're wondering. Although they are quite picky about what they eat. For instance, Sass here prefers to eat tomatoes more than anything else. I'm not sure if it's because of the flavor or just because it gives him the most energy."

As Mister Fu was talking, Sass jolted awake once he heard 'tomatoes.' "Tomatoes! Where?" He quickly glanced around and his eyes lit up once he saw the bowl full of his favorite snacks. He dove straight into the bowl and emerged with his face splattered with juice. Sass looked so cute and content sitting in his little red haven that I couldn't help but giggle. Mister Fu looked down at Sass with a smile and chuckled. When he looked back up at me, though, it looked like he was searching my mind and was reading all my thoughts.   
I became uncomfortable with his searching stare and quickly averted my eyes from his. I shifted nervously in my seat as I wondered if Mister Fu was going to say something and picked up my steaming cup of tea. I blew on it before taking a sip. I almost choked when Mister Fu suddenly spoke as I was still drinking. 

"Nicole, would I be correct to assume that you did not come here just because of Sass's condition?"

Panic settled in my mind as I put down my cup. _Shoot... I don't know what to say._

"Um...well..." I stammered at first, "yes. You see I thought that maybe this whole superhero thing was like a 'too-good-to-be-true' kind-of-thing, so I figured that maybe, uh-" My voice trailed off as I didn't know what to say.

"That I would ask you to return your miraculous to me. Am I correct?"

Mister Fu's quick and accurate reply startled me and all I could do was stare in amazement. "Y-Yes," I stammered once I found my voice, "how do you keep doing that?"

There was a mysterious twinkle in his eyes as he poured more tea for us. "I was thinking about that actually," He replied but avoided my question so I became a bit suspicious. "About asking you to return your miraculous, I mean. You see, kwamis and their miraculous have great powers and if they should fall into the wrong hands..." Mister Fu's voice trailed off as he stared sadly into his cup. It looked like he was remembering some painful memories, a look I recognized too well. After a moment of silence, Mister Fu sighed and continued, "And more people like Hawkmoth, maybe even worse, may appear and events more catastrophic than today may occur. That is why the miraculous should never be out in public for too long."

"Wait, does that mean that Ladybug and Chat Noir will have to come to you and give back _their_ miraculous too?" 

A smile crept on Mister Fu's face as I drained my final cup of tea. He shook his head. "No."

"What?" I frowned, confused, "How come?"

"You know how there are many miraculous, correct?" I nodded, wondering where this was leading up to. He kept going, "There are two miraculous that are more powerful than the rest, the earings of the ladybug, which grants the power of creation, and the ring of the black cat, which bestows the power of destruction."

"Ladybug's and Chat Noir's miraculous." I blurted and became flustered that I let that slip.

"Correct," He nodded, not noticing my blunder.

"That still doesn't explain why you're allowing them to keep their miraculous."

"Have patience, Nicole, the grass will be milk soon enough." He finished his tea and set it gently on top of mine. I gave him a look of confusion, "Was that a Chinese proverb because I don't see what milk and grass have to do with their miraculous?"

Mister Fu made no reply but a small smile and continued, "I know and trust that the ladybug and cat miraculous are in the right hands so you don't need to worry about that. And I also trust that you will keep the snake miraculous safe, Nicole, am I wrong?"

I frantically shook my head. "No, no, of course not, Mister Fu. I'll guard this miraculous and this secret with my life. I guarantee that you did not misplace your trust."

He gave me a warm smile that I just had to return. "I am glad to hear that Nicole. I figured that Hawkmoth may continue to create more supervillains in the future and you, Ladybug, and Chat Noir will be called to defeat them and defend humanity. If this does happen, it would be too much of a hassle to keep coming to me if you need to transform." I nod in agreement. "Seeing how well you guys fought Stoneheart, I knew I made the right choice by letting you all keep your miraculous."

Mister Fu gave me a warm smile once he finished and I returned the smile. Then a realization struck me.

"Wait, I'm sorry, but how did you know Ladybug's and Chat Noir's names? More importantly, how did you find out about our fight with Stoneheart?"

His eyebrows raised in surprise, and his eyes twinkled with humor. "You don't know? You three are all over the news."

"WHAT!" I cried as I leaped up into the air. I pulled out my phone and looked at the news. I couldn't believe it but what Mister Fu said was true. As I scrolled through all there was were articles about us, about me. I didn't know what was harder to believe, the fact that I, well Ophio, was actually on the news, or that people were able to create all these articles and videos in such a short amount of time.

"Wow..." I muttered to myself, still in awe at what I was looking at, as I clicked on the video that was streamed from **TV5** , a well-known newscast hosted by this woman named Nadja Chamack. Watching it, I figured that Nadja had been reporting like this for a long time. The way she spoke about what went on on the screen got me immediately hooked, even though I already knew firsthand what had happened.

===========================================

**Welp, I hope you liked it! See you in the next one! ~Inky**


End file.
